villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Early Grayce
Early Grayce is the antagonist in the 1993 drama-thriller film Kalifornia. He is portrayed by Brad Pitt. Early Grayce was living in Kentucky and grew up there. As a young boy, his dad would verbally and physically abuse him and made him get into some trouble with the law and a cold blooded killer later on in life. Early's favorite beer to drink is Lucky Lager. Early went to prison for beating a bartender half to death, he spent some years in prison and got paroled. Early met a woman named Adele Corners, who he saves from some guys raping her and they would fall in love and live together though her parents objected to it and haven't spoken to her in a long time. Early has shown to be sweet to Adele at times, but has beaten her a few times when she does something he does not like. Early believes a woman shouldn't drink, smoke, or cuss, which is why Adele spells her cuss words instead of saying them. Early and Adele were living in a trailer park, owned by John Diebold. Early was working at a mirror factory and got fired for breaking some mirrors there and that would cause him and Adele to be behind on the rent which John Diebold would not be too happy about, though Adele was working at a local diner. One rainy night, Early was out in pouring rain and he would pick up a big rock and then drop it from a bridge on an oncoming car, which was driven by a man who picked up a female hitchhiker. Early would then take her highheals and give them to Adele at the diner for a birthday present and order some chili, which Early likes to eat. Early was about to go out somewhere and Adele told Early that Diebold stopped by and demanded the rent money of he will kick them the "Fuck" out of there. Early not too pleased that Diebold cussed at her. Later on that day, Early gets home and sees a car and as soon as he goes in, he sees his parole officer. The parole officer tells Early he is supposed to notify him when he loses his job. The parole officer tells Early to be at an address at 3:00pm and tells Early what job it is, a janitor's job and Early doesn't want to be a janitor and the parole officer tells him if he does not show up, he will have dinner with the sheriff. The next day, Early gets a visit from John Diebold and demends his money. Early tries to run him down in his car for fun and then drives off. Diebold tells Adele he wants them out of the trailer by Sunday or he will call the police. Early goes the place where he is supposed to be at an interview for a janitor's job at the local college and sees a bulliten board with an note about sharing expenses for a ride across country to see historical murder sites all the way to California, a note left by Brian Kessler, who is a writer, going to write a book about the murders. Later on that night, Early is digging a ditch behind the trailer and he tells Adele about them both leaving for California and tells her about California and she is exited. The next morning Early and Adele are at the bus station and are waiting for Brian Kessler and his girlfriend, Carrie Laughlin, who are the ones they are meeting up with to go on the road trip. Adele sees them pulling up in the convertible and thinks they look weird, and Carrie thinks the same thing about Early and Adele, calling them "Okies". Early is not too pleased that Adele has a cactus in her purse, which she named Lucy. They meet get aquainted and Brian asks if they had breakfast yet, but Early does not eat breakfast at all cause of what he read and breakfast was a myth put out by the breakfast cerial makers. Later on that day, Early's trailer and car were on fire. The police and firefighters are there and the parole officer are there and then they find John Diebold, dead, in the ditch Early dug the previous night and see the middle finger missing and the ring gone. which Early took from Diebold and is now wearing it. In Tennessee, Early, Adele, Brian and Carrie arrive at a farm, the former Novak farm, where some murders took place. Carrie is taking pictures of the place and Brian is recording on his recorder his voice log. The new owner's of the farm refuse to let them in the house to take pictures. Early goes up to a window in the kitchen and opens the window and takes the purse on the table. Later on that evening, they are at a hotel and having dinner. Early takes his shoes off and scratches his feet to Carrie's disgust. Later on in there travels, they arrive in Texas and stop at a gas station and Early, while in the bathroom, kills a man with a small knife and takes his money and they all leave. While driving, Brian talks about a killer called the "Black Dalia Killer" and records on his recorder and Early offer his opinion of the killer. At a hotel they stop at, Brian and Early go out to have some beer at a bar and Brian nearly gets into a fight with some other guy, but Early saves Brian and beats up the other man. Outside the bar, Early talks to Brian and tells him about "doors", entrances to other dimensions. The next morning, they drive off and Brian is hungover from the other night. Later on in the day, they stop at an old building. Early, who brought a gun with them teaches Brian how to shoot it and are shooting it at the windows of the building. Later on, they stop at their next desination and Brian and Carrie are taking pics and get into an argument and Carrie walks away and sees Early and Adele getting it on in the car and Early gives Carrie and evil look and scares Carrie. At a desert gas station in the desert of Arizona, they stop at a gas station and Brian talks to Early and Adele about them taking a bus cause of person reasons while Carrie is inside the station while the rain is coming down and thunder. Carrie sees the TV and the news is on and sees Early on TV, about being wanted for murdering his landlord and the man at the gas station in Texas. Early walks in and is not too pleased and sees the news and grabs Carrie and gets behind the counter and finds a shotgun and the gas station attendant, Walter, comes inside after filling up Brian's car and Early makes his sit down. He tells Walter he has to kill him and Walter is scared. Early asks Walter where he is from, he tells him Florida and asks him if he hunts and he tells him he does, turkeys. Early at first, decides to spare Walter by getting him to lay on his belly and stay there will they all leave. Walter asks if he can hold on to the bible that is on the counter and Early asks why he wants it and thinks that Walter thinks he is going to kill him and make Early a liar. Early gives Walter the bible and then shoots him. Early, Carrie, and Adele get into the car with Carrie crying and tells him that Early killed the attendant and Adele doesn't believe it. At an old rundown diner in the desert, Adele brings them some Chinese food. Early and Brian talk and Brian asks Early how many people he has killed and asks Brian how many he has seen him kill, Brian says "none", Early responds to that with the same answer and Brian does not believe him. Later on, they are driving to the next destination and Brian is not interested anymore about his pictures. At a building out in the Nevada desert, Early takes some pics himself. Brian tells the story of the murders her and Early is amused. Brian asks Early why he killed the attendant, asks why he did and how it made him feel. Adele and Carrie and Carrie is trying to talk to Adele about the murder, then 2 state police see them and tell Adele and Carrie they are on private property and the car is identified and Early shoots the male cop and kills the female cop in the car. Early tries to force Brian to shoot the wounded male cop and refuses and then Early kills the cop. While driving, Brian and Carrie are in the backseat, handcuffed. Adele is upset and Early tells her he saved her life from the police and Carrie tells Early that cops were not going to shoot her. Later on, they stop at a desert house, owned by Mr. and Mrs. Hank Musgrave. Early has Brian and Carrie handcuffed to the piano. Early asks Mrs. Musgrave where her husband is and she tells him she is a widow and Early finds out she was lying when he went up to the upstairs part of the house and kills Hank Musgrave. Mrs. Musgrave sees her husband dead and Adele is there, too. Adele helps sneak Mrs. Musgrave out of the house while Early is looking at some of Carrie's pictures. Early goes to the door to look for Mrs. Musgrave and shoots everywhere outside and then Adele picks up a cactus and hits Early in the face with it and tells him she doesn't love him and cause of him killing people, she don't want to be with him anymore. Early gets angry and then shoots Adele. Early goes about into the house and sees Carrie loose from the piano and calls for Adele and Early gets angry. Early is about to shoot Brian but begs him to spare his life and will go with Early. Early hits Brian in the head with his gun, knocking him out. Early drives off with Carrie in Brian's car and go to a nuclear test site, located near the Nevada-California border. Brian gets freed by Mrs. Musgrave and drives Hank's truck to find them. Meanwhile, Early is about to try to get it on with Carrie, who stabs him with a piece of glass and Early hits her and takes her to a room and handcuffs her to a bed and rapes her. Brian arrives at the site and Early hears glass break and goes to the door and gets hit with a shovel by Brian. Brian goes to see Carrie and sees she is raped and is angered. Early gets Brian from behind and Early does cut Brian with his knife and Brian manages to keep fighting and grabs Early's gun and Carrie hits Early in the face with a part of a dummy. Brian shoots Early dead with the gun. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic villain Category:In love villains Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deceased